Drug facilitated sexual assault (DFSA) is unfortunately becoming more and more commonplace in the United States. A wrongdoer may attempt to perpetrate a DFSA by surreptitiously placing an incapacitating drug into a victim's drink. The drug makes the victim vulnerable to the assault. Common drugs include flunitrazepam, ketamine, and gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB).
Beverages at many social gatherings are served in open-topped containers that do not lend themselves well to protecting against DFSA. Even when closed-topped containers are utilized, a perpetrator may still access the enclosed liquid simply by removing the container's cap. The cap may then be replaced and the potential victim may have no idea that the drink has been compromised.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for containers that provide a means of protecting a person's drink from tampering.